Vie d'automate
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Et je me demande pourquoi je ne pense pas comme eux. Je me demande pourquoi je suis née dans le district un. Je me demande pourquoi je déteste regarder souffrir, agoniser et mourir ces enfants. Je me demande...
1. Vie d'automate

**NA** : Petit OS écrit dans le cadre de la nuit FoF !

* * *

Automates. Petits pantins de chair, d'os et de vie. Petits êtres sans conscience. Nous étions devenus des corps, juste des corps. Nous n'étions plus des personnes à part entière avec des organes et des sentiments. Ils avaient fait de nous des soldats, de futurs combattants, pour une guerre que nous ne pourrions jamais comprendre. Des machines que l'on commande à distance, des armes que l'on déclenche au moment opportun… Nous n'étions plus humains.

Chaque année, on sert les dents, on retient son souffle, on voit un proche, un camarade de classe, une amie, un frère, une tante, un cousin, une copine partir et ne jamais revenir. On les revoit sur un écran, un amas de pixel, faisant d'eux des êtres irréels, alors que moi, je les ais connus en couleur, et en vraies. Pas sur ces artifices, pas sur cette grande toile tendue à l'hôtel de ville ou tout le monde s'agglutine pour voir le massacre.

Et moi, dans tout ça, je me demande quel est le but, quel est l'objectif. Qu'est-ce qu'on veut accomplir ? Pourquoi tant de massacre, pourquoi tant de haine, de peine ? Pourquoi eux, et pas moi ?

-Minerva ? Minerva !

Mon prénom, ce n'est même pas réellement le mien. C'est celui d'une ancienne gagnante. Mes parents ont voulu lui rendre hommage. Même ça, ça ne m'appartient pas réellement. Peut-être la vingtième édition, je ne sais trop rien. Je n'ai jamais suivi les cours d'Histoire, parce que ce n'est pas de l'Histoire. C'est de l'histoire. Ce sont des contes. Ce n'est que ce qu'on veut nous faire croire. Et croire, c'est se voiler la face, c'est condamner l'objectivité, c'est laisser place aux discours subjectifs. Le Capitole, c'est un nid de mensonges.

On punit les enfants d'une génération qui a existé il y a plus de trente ans maintenant. Et j'ai ces questions dans la tête, qui tourne et tourne en rond, qui font des ricochets dans ma boîte crânienne. Et je ne comprends pas, je cherche encore et toujours une réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Est-ce que tout ceci est vraiment normal ? Peut-être que je suis la seule à penser ainsi. Sûrement. C'est moi, qui ne suis pas normale.

Et moi dans tout ça, je me demande comment on en est tous arrivé là. Comment peut-on envoyer des enfants mourir ? Comment peut rester de marbre face à une gamine de douze ans se faisant écorcher vive sous nos yeux ?

-Minerva ! Concentre-toi ! Tu n'as aucune chance d'être désignée pour participer aux Hunger Games ! C'est ta dernière année !

Je regarde Octave de haut en bas. Comme tous les enfants du District un, j'ai suivi un entrainement intensif et on m'a préparé toute ma vie pour faire de moi l'un de leurs précieux automates qu'ils pourront exhiber en public. Mais moi, je ne veux pas de ça. Je veux juste vivre. Je veux juste regarder ma petite sœur grandir, accompagner mon père dans ses derniers instants et admirer ma mère encore longtemps. Leur bain de sang, leur torture et leur spectacle morbide, je n'en veux pas.

« Il n'y a que le Roi qui dit je veux, Minerva »

Et pourtant, je devrais avoir le droit de disposer de ma propre vie. Je ne dispose que d'un crédit, je ne suis qu'en location. Je paye une goutte de sang tous les ans depuis maintenant sept ans. Je ne suis qu'en sursis. Heureusement que je suis dans le District Un, ou les volontaires se bousculent par centaines. Bande d'inconscients, si vous saviez.

Et moi dans tous ça, je me demande quand est-ce que l'on va comprendre. Quand allons-nous vivre sans la peur de voir quelqu'un que l'on connait mourir aussi violement ? Quand vais-je pouvoir souffler, pouvoir parler de mon angoisse face à Panem, ce monde ou je n'ai pas ma place ?

Je n'ai jamais été une enfant violente, comme pouvait l'être les autres. Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'avoir un peu de jugeote, c'est mieux que d'avoir des muscles. Ma mère, elle, a toujours fait primer l'intelligence et la malice face à la brutalité et aux mensonges. Et pourtant, je suis la seule à être répugnée par ce que je vois tous les ans. Ils sont comme le reste des habitants de Panem. Ils applaudissent, sifflent, huent, admirent, pleurent devant ces jeux de la faim.

« Tu le fais toi aussi, Minerva ! »

Peut-être qu'ils font semblant, comme moi. Peut-être que je ne suis pas la seule.

-Minerva ! Mais à quoi tu penses ?

Les lèvres d'Octave se posent sur les miennes pour me tirer de mes songes. Je lui souris pitoyablement et mon masque se fissure un peu. Octave sera sélectionné pour se porter volontaire cette année, tout le monde le sait. Octave, cet abruti de première…

-N'y participe Octave, je murmure malgré moi.

Octave lâche son glaive. Le métal de la lame tinte sur le sol. Il me prend par le bras et m'entraîne dans les vestiaires.

-Tu sais que c'est mon rêve depuis toujours, Minerva ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

-Parce que je t'aime vivant ! Avec deux bras, deux jambes, deux yeux, deux oreilles, toutes tes dents, tes organes et ta santé mentale !

De trop nombreux vainqueurs sont revenus changés de ces maudits jeux. Ils ont tous plongé dans une douce folie, dans une espèce d'addiction qui les rend dangereux. Alcool, jeux, drogue, violence, complaisance, ignorance… Ils sont tous l'ombre d'une personne, l'ombre d'une ombre. Quoique. Pour qu'il y ait une ombre, il faut du soleil. Eux, ils n'ont pas de soleil.

-Tu as peur ! s'étonne le brun, les yeux grands ouverts par la surprise.

Je voudrais lui dire que je n'ai pas peur. Mais c'est faux. C'est la peur qui me fait prendre conscience de tout ce qui ne tourne pas rond ici. La pluie, ça mouille, le feu ça brûle, et vos putains de jeux, ça tue !

-Evidemment que j'ai peur !

-Je ne peux pas mourir, Minerva ! Tu le sais bien !

Je lui pince très fort au niveau du bras et lui assène un coup de poing brutal qui me fait mal aux phalanges. La douleur se répand dans toutes ma main et m'arrache une grimace.

-Ca, Octave, c'est de la souffrance. Tu vas avoir un bleu. Parce que du sang coule dans tes veines. Et ce sang, tu vois Octave, il suffit qu'on perce ton corps pour qu'il s'écoule et que tu meurs ! T'es humain Octave ! Tu peux mourir !

Il me sert dans ses bras et j'étouffe mes larmes dans son cou.

-Je n'abandonnerais pas mon rêve parce que tu as peur que je meure Minerva. Et tout se passera bien ! Je suis un Tribut de Carrière, je ne risque rien…

J'ai beau essayer de le raisonner, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Je le sais. Et moi, je me demande quelle sera la fin de cette histoire ?

Automates. Petits pantins de chair, d'os et de vie. Petits êtres sans conscience. Nous étions devenus des corps, juste des corps. Nous n'étions plus des personnes à part entière avec des organes et des sentiments. Ils nous ont bien fabriqués. Ils m'ont juste un peu raté, moi.

Je devrais être contente, je devrais être fière à l'idée de voir Octave sur cette estrade, en train de serrer la main de la fille qui sera choisie pour être Tribut. Je devrais lui montrer mon admiration. Et pourtant, je le regarde, aussi vide, aussi anéantie qu'il est possible de l'être. L'homme que j'aime…

Automate… Automate. Depuis toujours, c'est ce que nous sommes. Et je me demande ce que Panem va m'enlever ? Je touche mon abdomen encore plat. Je devrais dire à Octave ce qui grandit en moi. Je devrais lui avouer. Et pourtant je ne dis rien. Je ferme les yeux et je savoure un instant le goût de sa bouche sur la mienne.

Octave est l'un de leur automate. Mes parents, ma sœur le sont aussi. Tous, ils le sont tous. Tous des automates. Même moi… Et je me demande si je ne porte pas aussi la vie de l'un des leurs. La vie d'un futur automate.


	2. La mélodie de la vie

J'ai longtemps cherché son visage. Dans les rues, sur la grande place, à travers les vitres du centre d'entraînement, dans les yeux de son frère, dans les gestes de sa sœur… Je l'ai cherché partout ces derniers temps. J'ai scruté, épié et fixé comme si j'allais trouver. J'ai prié pour un miracle. J'ai prié un rêve, une illusion, un doux mensonge. L'amer vérité, c'est qu'il a disparu et que je suis bien trop faible pour l'admettre.

Octave. Mon Octave. Toi, petit automate qui se croyait invincible. Tu es partout.

Il est rentré au District 1. Quand on m'a fait appeler, quand Marcus, son frère aîné m'a pris la main pour m'entraîner à l'intérieur de la petite pièce froide et sans odeur, mes jambes ont soutenu le poids de mon corps tout entier. Je réentends parfois sa voix grave dans mes cauchemars :

\- Il n'est pas très beau à voir.

Son front était lisse, mais sa voix, elle l'avait trahie. Il avait sangloté. Je lui avais répondu qu'Octave n'avait jamais été très beau à voir, et il m'avait regardé, avant d'éclater de rire avec moi. Je n'avais jamais vu de cadavre avant celui d'Octave. Je n'avais jamais fréquenté la mort d'aussi prés. J'aurais peut-être dû m'épargner la douleur de voir Octave dans cet état. Mais il le fallait.

Octave était rentré. Avec nous. Mais comme je l'avais prédit, dans une boîte. Le cercueil en bois dans lequel il reposait était ouvert. Il était immobile. Un pantin dont on avait coupé les ficelles. Sa peau était translucide, ses cheveux en désordre. Je me souviens avoir contemplé ses lèvres un moment, comme si elles allaient prononcer un mot, une phrase.

Personne ne s'était donné la peine de fermer ses beaux yeux verts, ses émeraudes que j'ai toujours aimées. Son œil droit était inexpressif, perdu dans le vide. Son œil gauche… Son œil gauche était injecté de sang, presque hors de son orbite. Ses mains étaient brulées, sa jambe droite n'était reliée au reste de son corps que par un petit lambeau de chair. Cette folle du District Deux l'a torturé des heures et des heures. J'ai tout vu, tout regardé. Comme on regarde un film en noir et blanc, sans son, sans sous-titre. Dans mon cœur, j'hurlais qu'il pouvait encore s'en sortir. Dans ma tête, je savais qu'il était condamné. Je me suis évanouie alors qu'il donnait sa dernière inspiration. Les voix des personnes autour de moi avaient tourbillonnées :

\- Ferme les yeux Minerva.

\- Minerva, ça va aller.

\- Respire.

\- On devrait s'en aller !

Octave. Leur Octave. Toi, petit automate qui se croyait invincible. Tu es mort.

Je suis allée sur sa tombe les jours de pluie, les jours de neiges, les jours d'orage, de tempête, de grandes chaleurs. Je me remémore souvent nos discussions. J'ai peur de les oublier. Je repasse les traits de son visage sur les dessins que j'ai fait de lui. Je fredonne son air favori. Notre bébé a souvent gigoté quand je le faisais. Dans les moments ou la douleur, la souffrance étaient trop lourdes à supporter, je pleurais, et le bébé s'arrêtait comme pour me laisser seule.

Octave. Mon Octave. Toi, petit automate qui se croyait invincible. Tu es partout et tu es mort.

J'ai été triste pour sa famille, pour lui, pour moi. J'ai été en colère à cause de Panem, à cause de lui, à cause de moi. J'ai été dévasté. J'ai essayé d'accepter. J'y travaille encore. J'y travaillerai sûrement toute ma vie. J'ai détesté ce bébé en moi. Je l'ai détesté aussi fort que j'ai aimé son père. Je me suis demandée quelle aurait été sa réaction si je lui avais dit. Il aurait souri, m'aurait prise dans ses bras, peut-être qu'il serait resté avec moi, avec nous.

Je suis allée voir ses parents la veille du début des Jeux de la faim. J'ai regardé son frère dans les yeux. Il les a verts, lui aussi. Mais ce n'est pas le même vert. C'est un vert d'eau. J'ai souri à sa sœur qui m'a enlacé. Ils étaient tous les quatre en face de moi, fiers de leur fils, de leur frère. J'ai touché mon ventre, j'ai posé ma paume à plat sur ce dernier et j'ai arrêté de taire l'existence de notre enfant.

Ils ont pleuré. De joie. Puis, Octave est mort. Ils ont pleuré. De tristesse. Ensuite, ils se sont souvenus de notre bébé. Ils ont pleuré. D'espoir.

L'espoir de revoir les yeux émeraude d'Octave dans ceux de l'être que nous avions créé ensemble et que j'allais devoir élever seule.

J'ai déchiré les rideaux de ma chambre. J'ai arraché le papier peins. J'ai envoyé valser les meubles. J'avais besoins de renouveau. Je ne pouvais plus vivre dans mon ancienne chambre, vivre comme avant, comme s'il était toujours là, avec moi. J'ai encore aujourd'hui ce vide au creux de ma poitrine.

Mon ventre s'est arrondi au fil des mois. Mon père m'a embauché dans sa propre entreprise. Ma mère m'a aidé à installer mes affaires dans mon nouveau loft. Ma sœur m'a apporté de la nourriture toutes les semaines. Mes amis, nos amis à Octave et à moi, m'ont regardé soutenir ce ventre de mes deux mains.

J'ai craint les regards.

« Voici Minerva, la petite-amie d'Octave, celui qui est mort ».

J'ai craint leur jugement.

« Comment va-t-elle faire, cette pauvre jeune-femme ? »

J'ai écouté les murmures, les soupirs, les avis des uns et des autres et moi, je me suis tu. Je n'ai jamais rien dit, trop occupée que j'étais à chercher son visage dans cette foule dans laquelle j'ai nagé en contrecourant.

Tout me le rappelle. Absolument tout. Je me rends compte à quel point je l'ai aimé, à quel point je l'aime.

Tout m'horripile. Absolument tout. Je n'arrive pas à aller de l'avant. Je reste dans l'ancien, dans le passé, dans ce que j'avais. J'ai besoin de renouveau. J'ai besoin de lui autant que j'ai besoin de l'oublier.

J'ai connu plusieurs douleurs dans la vie. La plupart liées à Octave en vérité. Quand nous avions cinq ans. Il m'avait fait faire du vélo sans les petites roues et je m'étais écrasée contre arbre. Quand il m'avait confié à quinze ans, être amoureux de Luciana, l'une de nos amies. Quand il se battait avec moi au centre, lors de nos entraînements. Quand il a été choisi pour participer à ces Hunger Games. Quand il est mort. Quand la vie qu'il a fait pousser en moi a vue le jour, au tout début du printemps.

C'est peut-être cette douleur qui m'a fait le plus de mal, le plus souffrir. Les contractions, les larmes… J'ai failli abandonner. J'ai voulu abandonner. Envoyer une fois de plus valser mon monde déjà en miette. Notre bébé. Je continuais à l'appeler « notre bébé », alors qu'il ne s'agissait plus que du mien.

Puis j'ai entendu son cri. Son tout premier cri. Celui qui me disait « Moi, je suis en vie ». Celui qui me hurlait « Moi, je suis là, avec toi ». Le cri d'un nouveau-né est la mélodie de la vie. Mon bébé est devenu l'orchestre de la mienne. Il était mon renouveau. Le début d'une nouvelle vie. La naissance de ma renaissance. J'ai cessé de détester mon enfant quand on l'a posé sur ma poitrine. Il a rempli une part du creux qui s'y était creusé. La souffrance s'est endormie un instant.

Et le temps a passé, lentement, puis de plus en plus vite.

Eve, notre fille, a ouvert les yeux dans mes bras après l'une de ses siestes. Elle avait un peu moins six mois. Et j'ai définitivement arrêté de chercher le visage d'Octave. Dans les rues, sur la grande place, à travers les vitres du centre d'entraînement, dans les yeux de son frère, dans les gestes de sa sœur… J'avais continué de chercher partout malgré tout. J'ai arrêté de scruter, épier et fixer comme si j'allais trouver. J'ai arrêté de prier pour un miracle. J'ai arrêté de prier un rêve, une illusion, un doux mensonge.

Deux prunelles vertes me contemplaient avec amour, et le sourire de ma fille n'avait jamais été aussi doux.


End file.
